


Beweismittel Ag47

by NovaIxioXerces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Gen, Ministry of Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIxioXerces/pseuds/NovaIxioXerces
Summary: Der offizielle Dienstweg der Aurorenzentrale sah vor, bei nächtlichen Einsätzen den Bereitschaftsmagier der Rechtsmagie um Unterstützung zu bitten. Aber welcher Auror hielt sich schon an den offiziellen Dienstweg?





	1. Malfoy

21\. Dezember 2005

03:27 Uhr

Geraldine Road Nr. 47; Kaminzimmer

Borough of Wandsworth

London

  
  


**Malfoy**

  
  


Constable Abercrombie war ein Auror vom Typ „Gryffindor – Abschlussjahrgang 2000irgendwas“ und sah einer Eule viel zu ähnlich.

Vielleicht waren es seine Augen – weit aufgerissen, mit großen Pupillen – die diese Wirkung erzeugten, vielleicht auch die dunklen Locken, die nicht nur beachtliche Segelohren verdeckten, sondern auch seinen Kopf umrahmten, als hätte man ihn durch einen Sturm gescheucht. In jedem Fall komplettierte seine Nase, die ein Klatscher in Form gebrochen haben musste, das Bild.

Dracos Blick huschte zu der Uhr auf dem Kamin.

Drei Uhr siebenundzwanzig.

Er wusste nicht, wer in den letzten Jahren für Slytherin gespielt hatte, aber Draco hoffte, Abercrombies Nase ging auf das Konto einer ihrer Treiber.

Wenn er etwas mehr hasste, als Auroren, die ihre neugierigen Fratzen durch seinen Kamin steckten, waren es Auroren, die das mitten in der Nacht taten.

Abercrombie jedoch schien sich keiner Grenzübertretung bewusst. Stattdessen starrte er aus dem Flohfeuer, als habe er noch nie ein Kaminzimmer gesehen. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Draco ihn dabei, wie er die dunklen Kommoden zu seiner Linken musterte, die beiden Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes, die beiden James Baker Pyne-Gemälde, die Astoria so mochte. Sein Blick flackerte im Takt der alten Uhr.

Draco musste die Aufputschtränke nicht riechen, um zu wissen, dass Abercrombie so voll damit war, dass sie ihm beinahe zu den Ohren wieder hinaus liefen. Ein leises Knarren unterbrach ihn, bevor Draco den ungebetenen Gast aus seinem Kamin werfen konnte.

„Liebling?“, hörte er Astorias verschlafene Stimme von der Tür. „Was ist los?“

Draco stöhnte nicht, obwohl der Auror es verdient hätte. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Das Bedürfnis, Abercrombie durch die Kamine der nächsten dutzend Nachbarn zu hexen, verringerte es nicht, doch es dämpfte zumindest die Versuchung, es tatsächlich zu tun.

Zu dem Klang leiser Schritte auf Holzdielen öffnete Draco die Augen und starrte in den Kamin.

„Nichts, Tori“, antwortete er, nur um Astorias Willen um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht. „Constable Abercrombie wollte gerade gehen, nicht wahr?“

Abercrombie öffnete den Mund, doch nur ein klägliches „Ähm … ich … ähm- Guten Abend, Mrs Malfoy!“ kam heraus. Gerne hätte Draco ihn dafür ge-guten-Abend-Mr-Abercrombie-et, doch Toris sehr wissender Blick, der in seinem Nacken ruhte, hielt ihn davon ab. Einen Augenblick später legten sich Toris Hände auf seine Schultern. Er spürte ihren Bauch in seinem Rücken.

 _Siebter Monat und keine gute Prognose_ , dachte er finster. _Und du Vollidiot hast nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu wecken._

„Sind es wieder Junkies in Peckham?“, fragte Astoria, über seine Schulter hinweg.

Im Kamin konnte Draco den Auror schlucken sehen. Abercrombies Blick huschte zu Astoria, zu Draco, zu den Aquarellen, schließlich zurück zu einem Punkt zwei Hand breit unter Dracos Kinn.

„Nein, Mrs Malfoy!“, beteuerte er hastig. „Das Ministerium würde Ihren Mann niemals wegen Drogendelikten wecken!“

Hätte sein Kopf Hände gehabt, Draco war sich sicher, er hätte damit gewedelt, doch Abercrombies Arme waren hunderte von Kaminen entfernt. Vermutlich stützten sie sich gerade vor einem der Notfeuer der Aurorenzentrale ab, damit zumindest Abercrombies Hintern blieb, wo er war.

Hoffentlich versengtem ihm ein paar Funken ob der Lüge die Uniform.

Die Wahrheit war: _Niemals_ hatte allein in den letzten zwei Wochen drei Mal stattgefunden.

Es war ein simples Dilemma. Jeder Heiler des St.-Mungo-Hospitals leistete zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung den Eid, nur dann Behandlungen an Patienten vorzunehmen, insofern sie für deren Überleben notwendig waren oder zumindest das volle Einverständnis des jeweiligen Patienten oder seiner Angehörigen vorlag. Bei Drogenabhängigen, die sich in Peckham, Hackney oder der Nockturn Alley mit MES und getrockneten _Amanita odinea_ zudröhnten, traf in der Regel beides nicht zu. Und selbst in dem Fall, in dem einer der Junkies medizinische Hilfe benötigte, die über einen Aufenthalt in einer Ausnüchterungszelle hinaus ging, gab es immer noch einen wirklich unleidlichen Verschwiegenheitsfluch, an dem sich noch jeder Auror die Zähne ausgebissen hatte.

Beides, Eid und Fluch, konnte nur mit der offiziellen Anordnung eines Gamotrichters aufgehoben werden und an eine solche zu kommen – gerade mitten in der Nacht – war eine Aufgabe für sich. Soweit Draco wusste, beinhaltete sie ein halbes Dutzend Formulare, die vorauszufüllen waren. Das und die Notwendigkeit, einen Vertreter von Recht, Ordnung und neun Stunden reinblütigen Schönheitsschlafs aus dem Bett zu holen, der in der Ministeriumshackordnung zehn Gehaltsklassen über einem stand.

Kurzum: Kein Mitglied der magischen Strafverfolgung, das noch ganz bei Trost war, kam auf die Idee, einen Heiler um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er einen Junkie einbuchten wollte. Nicht, wenn er auf dem Flur gegenüber ein paar nette Kollegen von der Rechtsmagie hatte, die die gleichen Zauber beherrschten, ganz ohne Eid, Fluch und Gesetzesdrachen.

Moralisch fragwürdig? Ja, natürlich.

Illegal? Nein.

Für die Deppen von der Strafverfolgungspatrouille war es ein Segen – für Draco nicht.

Gut, Constable Abercrombie in seinem Kamin zu haben, war auch keiner. Für Draco nicht und für seine Tori auch nicht. Er konnte es nicht sehen, doch er spürte förmlich, wie Astoria hinter ihm die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Wenn es keine MES-Dealer sind“, fragte er schließlich, „was ist es dann?“

„Inspector Graves benötigt einen Rechtsmagier in Dartmoor.“

Dartmoor.

Das war ja förmlich um die Ecke.

Nicht.

„Was ist mit dem Bereitschaftsdienst? Warum wecken Sie nicht den? Tripe brennt sicher förmlich darauf, nachts um halb Vier durch ein Moor zu stapfen.“

Einen Moment lang starrte Abercrombie ihn an, wie Dobby es in seiner Kindheit immer getan hatte. Er blinzelte dabei sogar wie der Hauself. Und wirkte ähnlich panisch. Flüchtig leckte er sich über die Lippen – etwas, von dem man besser absah, wenn sein Kopf in einem Feuer steckte. Das Husten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Es wirbelte feine, grün leuchtende Aschepartikel aus seinem Kamin. Draco sah den Funken nach, die auf den Holzdielen vor ihm verglommen. Seine Laune sank, wenn möglich, weiter.

„Graves-“, Abercrombie hustete und eine neue Woge Funken folgte, „-ich meine, Inspektor Graves hat-“ noch mehr Funken „-Sie persönlich angefordert. Er sagt, Sie sollen den weißen Umhang mitbringen. Den imprägnierten.“

Spätestens jetzt spürte Draco das Pochen, das sich langsam hinter seiner Schläfe ausbreitete. Wenn er etwas mehr hasste, als Junkies in Hackney, dann waren es Auroren, die ihn in voller Montur anforderten.

Sie bedeuteten nie etwas Gutes.

Er spähte über seine Schulter zu Astoria, die seinen Blick unbegeistert erwiderte. Sie kannte den weißen Umhang auch. Den und die Frettchen-Witze.

„Fein. Fein, meinetwegen, Constable. Adresse?“

Alles Husten war vergessen. Abercrombies Gesicht hellte sich schneller auf, als bei einem Magier mit normaler Reaktionsfähigkeit möglich sein sollte. Das grüne Licht des Flohfeuers gab seinen aufgerissenen Augen einen wahnsinnigen Glanz.

„Silversteen Farm“, verkündete er, „North Borvey, Newton Abbot, Devon, England, Sir!“

Adressen, befand er, sollte ein Auror nicht trällern. Schon gar nicht mit einem Tonfall, der klang, als täte er ihm gerade einen lebensnotwendigen Gefallen.

Es war kein Gefallen, da war Draco sich sicher. Irgendetwas klingelte bei der Adresse in seinem Hinterkopf. Eine Erinnerung. Eine, bei der er sich sicher war, dass es einen guten Grund gab, warum er sie vergessen hatte.

„Ich erwarte Sie in einer Viertelstunde am Haupteingang, Sir!“

Bereits während er sprach, begannen die Flammen zu flimmern.

„Besorg mir Tee!“, rief Draco ihm noch nach, doch da war Abercrombies Kopf bereits verschwunden.

Draco quittierte es mit einem entnervten Stöhnen.

Hinter sich hörte er Stoff rascheln, dann legten sich Astorias Hände auf seine Schultern. Geschickt rieb sie mit ihren Daumen über die Muskeln, die sich während des Gesprächs verkrampft hatten, doch die Verspannungen wollten nicht weichen.

„Er ist sicher noch ein Trainee“, erklärte sie seinem Nacken.

Träge folgte er dem Druck von Astorias Daumen und senkte den Kopf, Abercrombies Eulengesicht noch immer vor Augen.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihn auf die Liste setze“, murmelte er.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, damit anzufangen, Auroren den Kaminzugang zu verwehren, Liebling.“

Draco seufzte leise, nicht vor Frustration, dieses Mal.

„Ich finde, es ist die beste Idee, die ich seit langem hatte.“

Leises Lachen antwortete ihm.

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie so da, Bauch an Rücken, Daumen auf Haut, und genossen die Stille.

„Schaffst du es bis zum Frühstück zurück?“

Statt sofort zu antworten, schloss Draco die Augen. Der knappe Faktencheck, den er in Gedanken durchging, ließ nichts gutes erahnen – die fehlenden Details, die Forderung nach der Ausrüstung, der Umstand, dass Graves explizit ihn angefordert hatte und nicht einfach den Bereitschaftsmagier.

Verdammt, er wusste nicht einmal, _welcher_ Graves ihn angefordert hatte.

Die Graves waren eine alte Familie, wenn auch nicht halb so reinblütig, wie sie es hätten sein können. Die Arbeit für die Strafverfolgungsbehörde war für sie so etwas, wie eine Familientradition. Bereits sein Vater hatte mehr Graves gekannt, als gut für einen Malfoy mit zwielichtigen Absichten gewesen war. Draco hingegen hatte es sich zwar noch mit keinem von ihnen verscherzt, aber er hatte irgendwann nach dem Gamotrichter aufgehört, den Stammbaum weiter verfolgen zu wollen.

Das Bedürfnis, Abercrombie in ein unbewachtes Zaubertrankset laufen zu lassen, wurde stärker – _Nein_.

Es brachte nichts, jetzt aus der Haut zu fahren. Ohnehin würde es viel befriedigender sein, den kleinen Gryffindortroll bei nächstbester Gelegenheit auflaufen zu lassen. Bevorzugt genau dann, wenn es richtig weh tat.

Die ersten, vagen Pläne bereits im Hinterkopf, drehte er sich um. Astoria lächelte, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich bereits die Antwort, die er ihr geben musste.

„Ich versuche es, Tori. Ich versuche es.“

Sie nickte ergeben. Längst kannten sie beide die Nächte viel zu gut, die Draco bis zum Morgen, manchmal bis zum Dienstbeginn der Spätschicht, damit verbracht hatte, getrocknete Pilze zu analysieren, Zauberstäbe auf ihre letzten Zauber zu kontrollieren und die sterblichen Überreste des letzten, schwarzmagischen Duells aus einer dunklen Seitengasse zu kratzen. (Und das beinhaltete noch nicht die drei Mumien, die sie vor ein paar Monaten von Zachary Rosiers Dachboden geholten hatten.)

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann hob er die Hand. Behutsam strich er die Falten, die Astorias Nachthemd auf ihrem Oberarm warf, glatt. Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, bringe ich dir dein Lieblingslamm vom Kroaten zum Mittag mit. Ist das ein Deal?“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war keine bessere Laune, die in Astorias Augen funkelte, doch es war so nah dran, wie es nach einem Aurorenbesuch sein konnte.

„Nur, wenn du auch Čupavci mitbringst.“

 


	2. Abercrombie

21\. Dezember 2005

03:53 Uhr

Silversteen Farm; Apparationsplattform

North Bovey

Devon

  
  


**Abercrombie**

  
  


Die Apparationsweiche war ein neuartiger Zauber, entwickelt und veröffentlicht von einer gewissen Seraphine Straightway. Die Funktion war ähnlich einer Apparationsbarriere, indem sie Magier aufspürte, die an einen bestimmten Ort zu apparieren versuchten. Statt den Versuch abzublocken, zwang die Weiche dem Magier einen festgelegten Zielplatz auf. Dadurch erlaubte sie nicht nur, das Apparieren für bislang unzugängliche Areale freizugeben – er sorgte auch für ein paar der fulminantesten Zersplinterungen des neuen Jahrtausends.

Kurzum:

Die Betreiber der Winkelgasse liebten die Weiche.

Das Ministerium liebte die Weiche.

Und die Silversteenfarm tat es auch.

Die Weiche der Farm erwischte ihn eiskalt. Noch bevor Draco sich auf dem Farmgelände materialisieren konnte, spürte er das Kribbeln der fremden Magie.

Dann griff der Zauber nach ihm, dirigierte erst sanft, zerrte, als er sich wehrte-

Sein Sog war so stark, dass es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Für ein Abbrechen der Apparation war es da längst zu spät, Draco konnte sich nur auf die Lippen beißen und hoffen. hoffen, nicht auf Abercrombie zu landen. Hoffen, sich nicht zu zersplintern. Hoffen, nicht zu kotzen.

Der feste Boden unter seinen Füßen kam so unvermittelt, wie die Apparationsweiche selbst. Der Aufprall jagte einen stechenden Schmerz bis hoch in die Knie und ließ ihn taumeln. Einen Augenblick lang rang Draco mit seinem hastig heruntergeschlungenen Toast, dann war er sich zumindest sicher, dass sein Magen noch war, wo er hingehörte.

Ein paar sehr gequälte Atemzüge später wusste Draco wieder, warum er der guten Seraphine eine Teufelsschlinge für ihren Zengarten schenken wollte.

Immer noch schwer atmend wischte er sich über den Mund.

Er musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wo er gelandet war. Irgendwo zwischen dem Beinahe-Verlust seines rechten Nasenflügels und den Steinfliesen des Apparationsplatzes war die Galleone gefallen.

Trotzdem sah er auf – und tatsächlich.

Keine zehn Meter vor ihm türmte sich über dem Eingang der Farm das Logo auf, das sich seit der Weihnachtsfeier der Strafverfolgungsbehörde in Dracos Erinnerung gebrannt hatte.

Was während der Öffnungszeiten in allen Farben des Regenbogens funkelte, wirkte jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, abgegriffen und fahl. Die Lettern über dem Tor, jede einzelne von ihnen mehrere Fuß hoch und aus massivem Eisen, glommen wie sterbende Muggelleuchtröhren. Einige der Buchstaben, die, bei denen die Leuchtzauber stärker nachgelassen hatten, flackerten gegen den finsteren Himmel, andere fehlten ganz. Kombiniert mit Dreck, Rost und letzten Fetzen magischen Nebels machten sie aus einem familienfreundlichen Namen etwas, das sich wie _i ce‘s c ards – M icals Breasts n Ente aint men_.

Draco fand es eigentlich ganz passend.

Passend zumindest für das, was diese dumme Farm verdient hatte. Eigentlich, das wusste Draco, hätte es ihm schon wie Drachenschuppen von den Augen fallen müssen, als der Auror die Adresse ausgespuckt hatte.

Eine Muggel-Adresse.

Mitten in Dartmoor.

_Pah_.

Nichts als Hügel, Moore und magische Spielereien, auf die Draco dankend verzichtet hätte, hätte man ihm die Wahl gelassen. Da waren das Stadium der 422. Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, in dem es mittlerweile spukte, das Monument von Elisabeth Smudgling, unter dem alle sieben Jahre der Duellwettstreit von 1379 nachgestellt wurde, und diverse Tümpel voller Kelpies.

Und die Silversteen Farm? Nichts geringeres, als der einzige Vergnügungspark mit Zoo und drei Werwolfwelpen von ganz Magisch-England.

_Circe‘s Backyards – Magical Beasts and Entertainment._

Pah.

_Magical Beasts and Entertainment_ ihn mal am Hippogreifhintern.

Das unbeaufsichtigte Zaubertrankset, so schwor Draco sich, während er die ersten wackeligen Schritte von der Apparationsplattform machte, war noch viel zu gut für Abercrombie.

Der kleine, miese Flubberwurm hatte ihn gelinkt.

Ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine Apparationsweiche laufen zu lassen. Dafür verdiente er keinen explodierenden Trank. Dafür verdiente er mindestens ein Pergament am großen Zeh hexen und einen Aufenthalt in einer von Tripes Kühlk-

Draco stockte.

Dort, wo eben nur ein massives Eisengitter zu sehen gewesen war, stand plötzlich eine Gestalt, groß und dunkel.

Sie winkte.

In der Dunkelheit erkannte Draco sein Eulengesicht nicht, doch er wusste auch so, dass es Abercrombie war, der dort auf ihn wartete – und das nicht nur, weil er sich angekündigt hatte. Der Überschwang in seinen Bewegungen sprach für sich.

Aufputschtränke.

Es war nicht mal eine Frage, dafür kannte Draco die Anzeichen mittlerweile gut genug. Der unruhige Blick, schon in seinem Kamin in Wandsworth, die überschüssige Energie, die ihn nicht einmal bei fünf Grad unter Null still stehen ließ.

Betont langsam und mit so viel Würde, wie er nach der Apparationsweiche aufbringen konnte, trat Draco schließlich auf den Auroren zu – und erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei.

Im Augenwinkel spähte er nach weiteren Anzeichen für den Substanzmissbrauch, doch der Leuchtzauber des Logos über ihm war zu schwach, um charakteristische Schweißausbrüche auf der Stirn oder den Wangen ausmachen zu können.

Anschwärzen würde er ihn trotzdem.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Apparation, Mr Malfoy?“

Oh und wie er ihn anschwärzen würde.

Nur kurz warf Draco dem Auroren einen knappen Blick zu. Abschätzig, missbilligend, ganz so, wie er es von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Ohne weiter auf die Floskel zu reagieren – und mehr als eine Floskel war es nicht, denn für einen Gryffindor wie Abercrombie war Draco immer noch so etwas wie ein Erzfeind, auch wenn der Auror ihn gerade anstrahlte wie eine Fee am Weihnachtsbaum – schritt Draco weiter.

Den Weg verfehlen konnte er, auch ohne Abercrombie, nicht – es gab nur einen. Zwischen saftig grün gehexten Wiesen schlängelte er sich an den Kassenhäuschen vorbei und weiter auf das eigentliche Gelände der Backyards.

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Abercrombie sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Warten Sie auf mich, Mr Malfoy!“, rief er ihm nach, während unter jedem seiner Schritte Schotter knirschte. „Das hier ist ein Tatort!“

„Das hier sind Kassenhäuschen, Constable“, antwortete Draco unwirsch.

Und sehr gewöhnliche obendrein, wenn man von dem Getränkeautomaten, der auch mitten in der Nacht im Circe's Backyards-Design leuchtete, absah. Schwer beschäftigte Auroren bemerkte Draco jedenfalls nicht. Er sah ja nicht einmal Flatterband.

„Ich meine Circe's Backyards an sich, Mr Malfoy“, verbesserte sich Abercrombie, der mittlerweile zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Hier hat ein schwarzmagisches Verbrechen stattgefunden. Der Täter könnte immer noch vor Ort sein. Meine Kollegen durchsuchen gerade jeden Winkel des Geländes-“

„Sicher, dass sie nicht nur die Restbestände von der Weihnachtsfeier suchen?“

Der Einwurf brachte Abercrombie, zumindest kurzzeitig, aus dem Konzept. Wenn er cleverer war, als Draco ihm gerade zugestand, fragte er sich vermutlich, welche Restbestände Draco meinte. Die Weihnachtsfeiern der Strafverfolgungsbehörde waren beinahe so berüchtigt dafür, keine Restbestände übrig zu lassen, wie sie es für besonders abenteuerliche Zersplinterungen, Flohpulverunfälle aller Art und illegale Duelle auf dem Damenklo waren.

„Meine Kollegen gehen gewissenhaft ihrer Arbeit nach“, antwortete der Auror schließlich. Endlich hörte Draco die Empörung in seiner Stimme, die er bereits seit Abercrombies Auftauchen in seinem Kamin erwartete. „Keiner von ihnen sucht hier nach Alkohol!“

„Haben Sie das bereits geprüft?“

„Mit allem Respekt, Mr Malfoy, so etwas muss man nicht prüfen!“

„Die Aurorenprüfungen laufen nicht so gut, oder?“

In seinem Augenwinkel öffnete Abercrombie den Mund. Kein Ton kam heraus. Draco konnte der Empörung förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sie verpuffte.

Möglichst desinteressiert – und äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst – blickte Draco fort, zu dem Gehege, das sie gerade linker Hand passierten. Düster erinnerte er sich daran. Tagsüber weideten auf den Wiesen hinter dem Zaun Einhörner. Während der letzten Weihnachtsfeier hatte Michael Corner dem sprichwörtlich Regenbögen kotzenden Einhorn ganz neue Bedeutungen verliehen.

Draco erlaubte sich ein dünnes Lächeln, nicht wegen der Kotze.

„Also, Constable“, fuhr er fort, bevor Abercrombie seine Geste mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden relativieren konnte. „Wo ist Graves?“

„Ich-“, Abercrombie stockte, während er den erneuten Themenwechsel verarbeitete, „Ich werde Sie zum Tatort führen, Mr Malfoy.“

Missbilligend blickte Draco über seine Schulter.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, Constable, aber: Wo ist Graves?“

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits erläutert habe, ist nicht auszuschließen, dass der Täter sich noch auf dem Gelände befindet. Es wäre unverantwortlich, Sie nicht zu begleiten, Sir-“

Erneut sah Draco zu dem Auror, lang genug dieses Mal, damit der Auror den Blick nicht nur wahrnahm, sondern ihn auch als ätzend empfand. Als er sich sicher war, dass er die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, seufzte er, möglichst theatralisch.

„Constable, sagen Sie“, fragte er schleppend, „haben Ihre Kollegen Ihnen eigentlich je erzählt, dass einer Ihrer Vorgänger mich einmal in die Trainingshalle ihrer Abteilung gesperrt hat? Sie wissen schon, diese Halle, durch die man Sie jeden Morgen jagt. Die mit dem Hindernisparcours, den Flüchen aus dem Hinterhalt und den Möbeln, die Sie in einen Koala verwandeln, wenn Sie sie berühren?“

Abercrombie erwiderte seinen Blick. Draco konnte förmlich sehen, wie er nach dem Haken an der Frage suchte.

„Nein“, gestand der Auror schließlich, „aber was hat das mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun?“

„Nun, ich“, er legte sich die Hand auf die Brust, „bin noch hier. Ihr Vorgänger ist es nicht. Also, wo ist Graves?“

Abercrombie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann verstand er die Botschaft – und hoffentlich auch die Warnung, es dem unglückseligen Trainee niemals nachzutun. Die Ausbildung zum Alchemisten mochte Draco nicht nur zu einem herausragenden Zaubertrankbrauer gemacht haben, sondern auch zu einem deutlich besseren Duellanten, aber auf einen zweiten Überraschungsausflug in diese verdammte Halle konnte er getrost verzichten.

„Bei den _Golden Caves_ , Mr Malfoy.“

 


End file.
